


【利艾】自投罗网

by Martlet_DLC



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:34:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25286893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Martlet_DLC/pseuds/Martlet_DLC
Summary: 有强迫、春药、喷乳、道具等各种崩坏情节，谨慎阅读
Relationships: Levi/Eren Yeager, 利艾
Kudos: 44





	【利艾】自投罗网

阴沉的夜空无星无月，夜盲患者在这样的晚上出门就是睁着眼摸瞎，两眼一抹黑。然而对于习惯以暗色作掩护的人来说，简直是天赐良机。

“已到达目标所在地，准备确认潜入。”一道修长挺拔的身影旗杆一般插在楼顶，喧嚣的高空风吹掉他的兜帽，露出一张俊秀到有几分女气的面孔。

“啊我知道了，不允许失败……既然交给我了就对王牌有点信心吧，一定会成功拿到您要的东西的。”

“是吗？”经过变声器处理的古怪声线从耳麦里传来，“那我就期待你凯旋而归了，艾伦·耶格尔。”

“OK，那么我先切断通话了。”他抬手按灭耳麦，咬下手腕上的皮筋，把及肩的长发向后拢起扎了个揪，接着解开身上的斗篷，露出被紧身衣裹得严丝合缝的躯体。

多年在针尖上跳舞，刀口旁添血的杀手生涯打磨出了他一身结实却不夸张的肌肉，薄薄地在骨头上贴了一层，被紧身衣勾出一道道线条优美的轮廓来。然而跟他对上过的人无一不清楚那看似盈盈一握的细腰有多么可怕的核心力量，两条纤细修长的腿又能如何像鞭子一样把人抽飞出去五六米远。

耶格尔家族的小少爷，吉克手下最锋利的一把尖刀。美则美矣，也要有命来享用才行。

他摆弄了两下那件斗篷，折成一个大口袋的模样，一左一右固定在自己手腕上，接着双膝微屈从楼顶一跃而下，凛冽的风顷刻间灌满身后的口袋，托着他轻盈地从空中划过，落到对面楼顶的天台上。

这次的目标是拿到某公司新研发的药物样品。区区一个制药公司，安保系统能厉害到哪去？然而委托人却出手阔绰地请了他这个王牌。

人傻，钱多，不赚白不赚。

本着小心驶得万年船的原则，艾伦依然小心翼翼地顺着排气管道爬到目标楼层，猫在气窗里听了好一会动静，却惊讶地发现连核心机密层居然都无人守卫。

“滴滴滴滴滴……叮！”

“呼哈，成功获得目标。”实验室的密码锁在他眼里跟低阶扫雷没什么区别，艾伦轻轻松松拿到了雇主说的药物样品，“真没意思，居然这么容易就得手了，还以为会有什么好玩的呢。”

他随手把样品往贴身口袋里一塞，晃晃悠悠地往电梯走去。这么初级的副本，总算不用爬着下水道出去了。

“嘛，能多出一个悠闲的夜晚也不错呢，一会去喝点什么好呢？”电梯门缓缓关上，他按了个顶层，在一阵超重感中飞速向上升去。

“叮咚。”指示灯闪了闪红光，骤然间熄灭下来，电梯震动了一下停在顶层，门却没有打开。艾伦脸色一变，立刻拔出枪在电梯顶轰出一圈弹孔来，正准备爬上去掀了顶开溜，突然发觉腿软的不像话。

“唔……”这什么情况？！他握起拳头用力砸向自己的大腿，却只感到挠痒痒似的轻飘飘的力度——他的手臂肌肉也失去控制了。

“啊哈，可爱的小虫子动不了了吧？”一个失真的声音从电梯广播中传来，“乖乖地睡过去吧。”

“你……”艾伦刚想骂一句什么，一股摧枯拉朽的困意从脚底升腾到了天灵盖，他就像中学时期听数学课那样，眼皮子打着架睡死了过去。

“已经注入第三根药剂了。”

“反应怎么样？”

“实验体开始四肢抽搐，下体肿胀发红，无法控制面部肌肉，有唾液流出。”

“是吗，那么继续准备下一根注射吧。”

“这样真的没问题吗？再加大剂量身体和精神都会出现异常……”

“你是在质疑我吗？反正这就是个来偷新药的间谍，玩到死都不会有人来追究的，当成是肯定会弄坏的实验体来对待就可以了。”

“是……”

“那么……第四根药剂注入右侧乳房……”

“呃啊啊啊啊啊！！！”实验床上的躯体猛地弹起，却因为四肢被固定住而只能在腰部拱起一个流畅的半圆弧，紧接着就被两旁穿白大褂的实验员按了下去。

王牌杀手艾伦·耶格尔的紧身衣此时大敞着，拉链从下巴处一路开到下腹，常年不见日光的白净肉体像一条被剖腹的鱼，奋力而无用地挣动着。挺立的阴茎早已迫不及待地弹出紧身布料的包裹，顶端兴奋地冒着白浊——前三根药剂分别注入了他的生殖器、后穴和左乳，此时第四管药剂下去，原本平坦的胸部双双饱满地鼓胀起来，顶端两个小红点更是肿大了数倍，艳得仿佛要滴出血来。

可惜他被黑布蒙住了眼睛，对自己的淫乱一无所知，只觉得胸前和下体火辣辣的疼，涨涨的仿佛要流出什么东西来——后面的那个小洞已经在这么做了。

该死的，他们到底给自己下了什么药？！

“真巧啊，刚好在新药投入临床试验阶段来自投罗网，这回不用冒着风险去外面抓那些一弄就废的流浪汉了。”说话的人戴着橡胶手套，在挺立的乳头上轻轻一挤，就有透明的液体从微张的乳孔中溢了出来，“哦吼，已经产生效果了吗？真是敏感啊。”

艾伦眼前的黑布猛地被扯掉，刺眼的试验灯明晃晃地照进来不及收缩的瞳孔，一下子逼出生理性泪水来。

“已经舒服到哭出来了吗？太早了点吧。”西装革履的黑发男人站在试验台前，手里拿着那条微微湿润的黑布条，与周围穿着白大褂的实验员格格不入，多半是个高层人物。

“嗬……是我大意了，居然栽在这么个小地方……”艾伦喘着气瞪他，“不过你们居然用迷药，真是够贱的招。”

“阶下囚就不要挑三拣四了。”男人扯了扯领巾，伸手捏起青年的下巴，“告诉我是谁雇你来的。”

“哈啊...你以为这样就能撬开我的嘴吗？把我当什么下三滥的货色了，啊？”

“你好像还不太清楚自己的处境呢，知道自己潜入的公司是干什么的吗？”男人一手顶住他的牙龈，另一只手伸进去搅动起那条粉嫩的软舌来，更多的涎液沿着脸颊流了出来，把青年的长发糊成湿漉漉的一团。

“呵，知道啊，你们不就是喜欢搞一些把人变得不像人的恶心药物吗？在那群变态老男人中间还挺吃香的呢。”

“既然你知道……”男人恶劣地弹了一下青年挺立的性器，“如果不坦白的话，你就是新药的第一个实验体了哦。这种药物能够最大限度地提升末梢神经的敏感度，还会让你的腺体流出组织液……”

“咿啊啊啊！！！”胸前的鼓胀同时被挤压——“就会像这样喷射出乳汁来。”

“你……变，变态！”

男人无所谓地耸了耸肩：“被改造成上下都能流水的身体感觉如何啊？如果你再不告诉我是谁雇的你，这种变化就无法挽回了哦。”

“呵哈...哈...”艾伦急促的喘息着，试图适应那种从未体验过的感觉，“随你的便，反正我说了你也不会放过我吧？”

“……是吗？那么就检验一下你的专业精神能坚持多久吧。”男人猛地抓起他两个脚踝往上一抬，固定到天花板上悬下的两个脚拷上，青年柔韧的身体就这么被折叠了起来，毫无保留地大张开下体，将流着水的后穴暴露在了男人眼前。

“没想到啊……没想到，你还有这么可爱的地方啊，颜色和形状都很完美呢。”男人伸出手戳了戳肉穴旁的褶皱，“就算是为了多收集些数据也要努力撑久一点哦，以你的身体状况和精神韧性一定做得到的吧？”

“嗯啊……唔……”突然被手指进入的感觉刺激得艾伦闷哼出声来，他从未想过那种地方也能被玩弄出快感。

“嗯，这个吮吸的感觉……非常紧致啊，敏感度也很棒，果然药剂已经开始起作用了吗……”男人紧接着插入第二根手指，像弹奏乐器似的在青年的内壁上揉弄起来，感受着丝绸般的触感包裹在手指上，好像无数根小舌软软地嘬着，可以想见如果用更粗的东西进入会是怎样销魂的感觉。

“拿……拿出去嗬啊……”艾伦紧紧咬着牙，一丝也不敢放任呻吟流出嘴角，只能从牙缝里挤出几个字来。

“行吧，如你所愿。”男人竟真就抽出了手指，那一下摩擦带来的快感差点把艾伦送上干高潮，“事不宜迟，就让你第一个享用你窥伺的药剂吧。”

他从试验台下抽出一根管子插入艾伦的后穴，又拿出两个吸乳器按在肿胀的乳头上。

“嘶唔……”轻轻一碰就会流水的三个部位同时被刺激，艾伦猛地抬起头，下颌与脖颈连成一条脆弱的弧线。

“放松一点，还没上药呢。”男人把一管淡粉色的药剂连上水泵，然后粗暴地揪起青年的长发，“来，把头抬起来好好看着，这些管子会源源不断地向你的身体里注入药物，直到全身都被浸透为止。”

“呃嗯……”

“那时候你就会像一只疯狂发情的动物一样无止尽地追求快感，而且身体无法动弹……只是想一想都让人觉得很兴奋啊。”男人凑近他的耳朵，细碎的黑发落在他颈侧，竟就已激得那块皮肤泛起红来，“那么……在启动装置之前最后问你一次，还是不想说出你的委托人吗？”

“啐！”艾伦一口唾沫吐在男人脸上，“不管你问多少次，我的答案都不会改变的！”

那张面无表情的脸肉眼可见地黑了下来，男人掏出纸巾擦了擦，然后用力塞进青年倔强的嘴里：“呵，是吗，那么我们的对话就到此为止了，接下来请你尽情享受我们公司的新药吧。”

“唔……唔唔唔嗯唔……！！！”进来了？！有什么东西流进来了！！！

一股强劲的水流毫不留情地冲开内壁，直直打在深处最敏感的腺体上，艾伦只觉得胸前一空，那些鼓胀的液体一下子被吸了出来。

“乳汁喷射地好激烈啊。”男人过分地伸出手又挤压了一下，“能让你感到愉悦真是我的荣幸。不过呢……”他掏出一根奇异的小钉子嵌入艾伦性器顶部的小孔，“总是这么激动太浪费体力了，就把这个小东西当作礼物送给你吧。它不仅能防止你晕过去，还能限制高潮，这样一来之后的实验就会让你更加愉悦了，好好期待吧。”

地狱般的折磨开始了。

艾伦被注入了一整晚的药物，后穴敏感到连液体流动都能产生快感。然而第二天一早，单纯的塑料管顶部就被接上了一根狰狞的人造阳具，中间是空心管道，依旧能源源不断地注入药剂，而外面则镶满了豌豆大小的滚珠，随着液体的流动还会被带着转动起来，胜过最灵巧的手指，无死角地按摩着每一处敏感点。更让他崩溃的是顶端的一圈细毛，看着细细软软人畜无害的样子，可一旦随着按摩棒搅动起来，就会挺立着挠过每一寸肉褶，像一根翎羽绑成的掸子，旋转着，描弄着痉挛的内壁。

太多了……太多了……每当他觉得快感将要超出承受上限时，插在马眼里的小针就会猝不及防地释放出一阵电流，不是电得他重新清醒过来，就是残忍地阻断即将到来的高潮，只能在不断叠加的快感浪潮中越攀越高，却始终达不到极乐的顶峰。

注入肠道的药物多到连他的肚子都像怀孕了一样鼓胀起来，身体里好像多长了另一只性器，在无尽的瘙痒和热烫中煎熬，失禁般淌着淫汤。原本隐藏颇深的前列腺被一颗滚珠死死顶住，毫不留情地揉按刺激，把小小的一块软肉揉肿到足有栗子大小，只消轻轻一探就能逼得他浑身战栗，潮喷出湿热的肠液来。

为了寻求名为高潮和晕厥的救赎，艾伦开始不自觉地开始把腰扭得比最廉价的妓女还要淫浪，然而毫无作用，怎么样都达不到，只是每天都被各种器材不断开发着身体，变成他想都不敢想的模样。

最让人绝望的是，这种折磨看不到尽头，只能生生受着，一点盼头都没有。在这样的实验面前，不要说是肉体，就连达到精神崩溃的极限也用不了多长时间。

“啊，身体已经完全不行了吗？看来已经把你逼到快废掉的程度了。”不知道过了多久，那个黑发的矮个男人终于重新走了进来，把艾伦从试验台上解脱下来。他浑身痉挛着趴在男人脚边，双目无神，口中只会吐些无意义的字眼。

“嗯？做得太过头了吗？”男人揪起他的头发，把他垂在唇侧的舌尖塞回嘴里，两指在吞咽不及的唾液中夹弄着那条软舌，“你的大脑还能思考吗？现在应该想要说出你的委托人是谁了吧。”

“唔嗯呜……哇嗯……哈……”青年含糊地吐出几个字眼。

男人凑近了些：“嗯？什么？”

“我是……不……会说……的……”空洞的眼睛逐渐回神，那双眸子里闪烁的坚定仿佛他不是一个尊严丧尽的阶下囚，更不是被改造成只知追逐快感的性奴，而依旧是那个骄傲的小少爷，耶格尔家最锋利的一把刀。  
“啧，不错的眼神。”男人抽出手指擦了擦，“精神力还真是顽强，堕落到这种程度竟然都没有崩溃……不过，这样才有趣，不是吗？”

“哈……你个……变态……”

“变态吗？说得倒也没错。”男人拉开裤链，早已硬挺的性器一下子弹出来抽到了面前人的脸上，“看到你这个样子，我硬的都快爆炸了啊。”

这……是什么？！艾伦伸出舌头舔到一股熟悉的腥咸味，明明一点也不好吃，却奇迹般地激起了他的渴求。

“喂，一直和机械做很无聊吧？如果你说出委托人的话，我就把这个东西给你，顺便帮你把马眼里的小玩意给去了，这样就可以高潮了哦，想要吗？”

肉……棒……？真正的……要是有这个插进来的话……就可以……终于可以高潮了……呜啊，后面的小孔光是闻到这股味道就兴奋地涨缩起来了……好想……好想要啊……

“说吧，说出你的委托人就可以得到你想要的高潮了，不然又会被绑回去体验那些玩具的折磨哦……真的不愿意说吗？”

我……不，不要再体验一遍了……好想要……啊啊，但是，我……我……

“真是倔强的小鬼啊，那么肉棒就不给你了，继续回到不让你高潮的药物实验……”

“别！我，我说！我说！！！是复权派！马莱集团的复权派！！”艾伦失控地叫喊出来，生理性泪水流了满脸，“别再……已经够了……”

男人抬手帮他擦掉眼泪：“总算是屈服了，可惜……这个情报是假的啊。”

“欸？！”

男人凑近过来，咬着他的耳朵低语：“虽然我们是第一次见面，但雇佣你的人就是我啊，耶格尔先生。”

“啊……？”艾伦努力转动起被情欲搅成一团浆糊的大脑，“你就是……自由之翼的利威尔？”

“没错。”

“不……你们不是……一直在打击非法药物的吗？”

“是啊，所以才特意设了局来折掉耶格尔家族最得力的一把尖刀啊。”

“为什么？为什么要针对我们？”艾伦突然愤怒起来，感觉自己遭罪得莫名其妙。

“你不会还不知道吧？”利威尔对上他的双眼，试图从中找出一丝说谎的迹象，“你哥哥一直在做的就是非法药物走私的生意啊。”

“欸……不可能……不是的……”小少爷不敢置信地摇着头。

“无所谓你信不信。”利威尔一下把他提起来压在试验台上，周围的实验员不知何时已经离开了，只剩下艾伦一个人全身瘫软着毫无反抗能力，被迫翘着屁股来应对这个残忍的男人，“既然已经达到目的了，接下来就让你好好地愉悦一下吧。”

男人猛地一挺腰插入蠕动的后穴，温热的真实肉体远比冰冷的无机质刺激了上百倍，加上马眼处抑制高潮的小东西被取掉，艾伦在第一下就颤抖着射了出来。

“真是下流的表情呢，这样就高潮了吗？是不是积攒得太多了啊，射的这么浓。”

“呃啊……唔嗯嗯嗯！！！”还在高潮中的身体敏感的惊人，男人却一点缓冲时间都没给他，自顾自大开大合地肏弄起来。

“明明之前被扩张到缩都缩不回去，被插进去的瞬间一下子就紧紧吸吮上来了，真是很厉害啊。”利威尔伸手戳了戳被拖拽出来的肉花，感觉穴道里突然就喷出一股湿热的肠液来，当头浇在他的性器上，“舒服到喷水了吗？看来已经彻底被改造成淫荡的身体了啊。”

男人每次挺腰都能大力肏到最深处，肿大数倍的前列腺就是一个再显眼不过的肉靶子，次次被粗大的性器结结实实地辗了个透，没有一刻逃脱过灭顶的快感。

“好……好棒……好舒服……”终于从高潮限制中被解放出来，每一下摩擦都在刺激着被药剂浸透的敏感穴道。肉壁紧紧贴附在性器表面，勾勒出龟头和冠状沟的形状来，插进去的时候拼命地嘬，抽出来的时候又缩紧了不让离开，多插进去一寸就多一寸的销魂。艾伦只感觉眼前一片炸裂般的的白光闪过，转眼又被细细分出彩虹的颜色，一次次被送上绝顶的高潮。

“真想把你淫乱的样子拍下来，等到你清醒了再回放给你看呢。”利威尔钳着艾伦的肩膀把他翻过来，下身与穴道的摩擦又逼出青年几声好听的呻吟，“居然能发出这么浪荡的叫声，看来已经完全沉浸在肉欲当中了啊。”

“去了……又要去了唔唔……要坏掉了……太舒服了咿啊啊啊啊！！！”男人过分地在他高潮的时候握住乳头猛地一挤，大股的乳汁和精液同时喷溅出来，把整个身体都弄得淫乱汗湿，狼狈不堪。

“这是最后一次了哦，在我射出来之前不许再到了，不然可是会有惩罚的。”

艾伦浑身一僵，对‘惩罚’的恐惧胜过了对快感的渴望，他咬着唇瞪向利威尔，然而湿漉漉还带了点红的眼眶一点威慑力都没有，反而像是委屈巴巴的欲求不满。

利威尔的手在青年浑圆紧致的臀部游弋，有力的指节捏起两片臀瓣开始向两边拉扯，让性器进入的更加毫无阻碍。然而艾伦只感觉整个身体都要被他劈裂开来，一半被情欲的浪潮冲得快要决堤，另一半却死守着精神的高墙，强忍着不被男人大力的撞击顶上高潮。

“嘶……好紧，夹死我了。”男人的声音里也不自觉地带上了一丝颤抖，感觉身下的肉体就像一只紧闭着壳的蚌，死死地咬住他，不让他动一分一毫。他俯身舔上不停渗着组织液的乳头，感受青年猛地抽搐了一下，好像就要颤抖着喷射出来，然而又被他自己强压着抑制住，只是整个身子都在有规律地痉挛，沉重而压抑，好像连灵魂都被锁住了。

“呜嗯……忍……不住了……要到了……”艾伦颤抖得说不出一句完整的话，有粘腻的液体从嘴角流出，顺着脖颈一路流到利威尔嘴边。

“呼……不许到……等我一起……”男人惩戒般地咬了一下红肿挺立的尖端，下身坚定地破开紧缩的肠壁，推进、撑开、撞击，直顶入最深处的敏感带，一而再再而三地刺激着青年那吊成一根线的快感。

“呜啊……不要了……快点……”他整个身子崩溃般地蜷缩起来，牙齿紧紧咬着下唇，感觉自己就要死掉了，再也坚持不住了，哪怕重新回到被玩具肏弄的欲海中也不现在这样好——身体中的性器跳动了一下，男人喑哑的声音如同天籁般响起：“高潮吧……”

灼热的精液一波接一波地喷射出来，烫人般地浇在敏感的内壁上，艾伦觉得自己简直要从那处焚烧起来，前后齐齐倾泻出大量液体，哭着到达了绚烂的高潮。

“嗯？爽到晕过去了吗？”利威尔翻了翻青年耷拉下来的眼皮，抽出性器带出一大团白浊，也不顾他下面还滴滴答答地流着水，起身把人抱起走进了隔壁的浴室。

艾伦再醒来时，发现自己正躺在一张朴素的大床上。身上淫浊的液体都被洗了个干净，也没有什么乱七八糟的器具折磨着他，仿佛那些地狱般痛苦而极乐的体验只不过是一场不留痕迹的春梦。然而——

“醒了？”那个黑发男人走了进来，手里端着个素白的瓷碗，正热腾腾地冒着香气。

“唔……”艾伦起身想坐起来，却被身后的酸痛感刺得软了身子，只能瞪圆了眼睛怒视面前这个罪魁祸首。

利威尔暗暗觉得有些好笑。这小耶格尔烧杀抢掠很有一套，可要说情绪管理能力……只能猜测他自大到不认为自己会失手。

“不要想着耍什么花招，以你现在的状况是打不过我的。”他把白瓷碗放在床头柜上，炖得烂烂的小米粥散发出杂粮特有的清香，“即使你撞大运杀了我，也逃不出自由之翼总部。”

艾伦权衡了一下——大丈夫能屈能伸，恢复体力才有机会绝地反杀——伸手端起白瓷碗就狼吞虎咽地喝起了粥，意外的味道很不错。他三两口干掉那碗粥，把空碗往男人面前一摆：“还有吗？”

“没了。”他伸手接过，又开口解释道，“你两三天没进食了，先少吃点垫垫肚子。”

艾伦舔了舔嘴唇，咂摸了一下男人这暧昧不明的态度，干脆直接问道：“怎么突然对我这么照顾？不继续你们变态的试验了？”

“看你也算是被蒙在鼓里的替死鬼，就不浪费工夫了。”

“蒙在鼓里？”艾伦勉强着还是坐了起来，“你们到底知道些什么？关于我哥哥吉克·耶格尔。”

“想知道？”男人挑了挑眉，“知道了又能怎么样？反正你到死都不可能回去了，乖乖在这待到走不动路为止吧。”

“做个交易吧利威尔先生。”阶下囚骄傲地扬起脖颈，幽绿色的眼睛里闪烁着火光，“把你们掌握到的罪证告诉我——不要用假消息骗我，我分辨的出来——如果是真的，我会帮助你们亲手干掉吉克。”

“哦？凭什么信你？”

“以我的人格担保。”他看起来一点也不像个无所依凭，连贞操都被收割得一干二净的亡命赌徒，“你已经检验过我的职业素养了，不是吗？”

“……”利威尔沉默了片刻，“既然是交易，那你想要什么？”

“我要这副身体恢复原样。”艾伦毫不避讳地掀开被子——从醒来开始，与被单轻微的摩擦就已经把他的后穴刺激得一张一合吸吮起来，身下湿淋淋的暗了一片，“我死都不会做一碰就软趴趴地躺下张开腿，流着水求别人操我的浪货，我要重新拿得起枪！”

利威尔深深地看了他一眼，与那双小兽般倔强的眸子对视良久。

“成交。”


End file.
